Akane
by PurplePoppy10
Summary: Akane - Hime's little sister's story.
1. Chapter 1

Diary entry 1

It's my birthday today. I'm eleven years old. Mother got a big cake and invited lots of models and actresses to come to my party. Mother decorated the room in yellow and pink – they are my favourite colours because they are pretty and happy. I had lots of presents and the other girls promised to come next year. Mother bought me this diary because she said she got one at my age.

Onee-chan didn't come to my party.

Mother said it's because she's selfish and jealous of me. I don't really understand. Onee-chan isn't jealous and selfish! She's really nice, and she really loves me! Mother doesn't like her. I don't know why. I think when I was very little Mother used to love her but she didn't seem talented, so she gave up. Even though Onee-chan's training to become a voice actress, she still won't listen. Sometimes though, when I go to get a glass of water in the night, I see Mother listening to some of Onee-chan's work. It makes me happy.

I like to listen to Onee-chan's work too! It's very funny, how she acts as a boy; I think her voice is perfect though. Her voice makes me happy. I like being happy. Mother says I shouldn't worry so much about Onee-chan, so I try to be happy instead.

Yesterday, my friend, Mai-chan, told me about a boy in her class. Mai-chan said he has perfect hair and perfect eyes and is really nice to her. She said she doesn't talk to him much, but she really, really likes him. It's funny; I would never expect her to talk about a boy like that. She acts like one herself, a lot! I think she's growing up. I'm not. I have to use push-up bras when modelling. I think they make me look prettier.

Mother says it's time to go to bed, or I'll be tired in the morning. We're having a party at work!

Love,

Akane-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everybody! Thanks for the views, please continue to read this. **

**I'll update when Akane does. She said she doesn't mind everyone reading this. ^_^**

_Diary entry 2_

Today, I only went to school for the first two hours. This happens a lot, I miss my friends and I have a tutor who teaches me. She's horrible. She wears ugly colours and when I told her she should wear a different shade of lipstick colour she nearly exploded! She always gives me so much work. I'm not very good at studying. I like Music and Crafts though. I am good at English.

At school, everybody knows me. They all tell me my pictures are cute, and ask if they could be models. I give them advice on how to look their best. The boys always whistle at me. I don't really like boys. They're annoying and smelly and are always so messy. I can't understand why the other girls like them. My other best friend, who is called Youko, said she is never, ever, ever going to have a boyfriend or get married. I agree with her.

I had a party at work, and then I did modelling. I wore a really cute winter outfit. Mother said I looked really pretty and the red coat suited me.

I get to talk to Onee-chan today. She calls every Wednesday and Sunday, sometimes on other days too. It's so long to wait, though. She's going to call at around five o'clock. It's only 3:30! I really miss Onee-chan. I'm going to go and wait by the phone.

Bye-bye!

Akane-chan

_Later:_

I'm so excited! I had to come and write this!

Onee-chan is going to come and visit soon! Mother said she can only stay for a little, as she is busy. I think she just doesn't want to see her. Mother will probably disappear to her room when Onee-chan comes.

I'm so happy! I'm going to make apple bunnies and Mother promised we'll bake a cake! I can't wait! Why can't Saturday come sooner?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys. **

**Thanks for reading, sorry, Akane-chan didn't give me her diary entry until this morning - well, I did forget to ask her, so it's sort of my fault... So I couldn't give it to you. **

**(By the way, if you have any advice, please tell me. I find it a little hard to write in Akane-chan's POV because I don't know many eleven year-olds, only my sister, who's very different.  
I'll make it more interesting in the future. **

**Thank you.)**

* * *

Diary entry 3

Today was amazing. I hope that it will continue, again and again, forever and ever. I don't ever want to forget it.

Onee-chan came today. Mother let us play for a little while, but then told me that I had to go to a model shoot. I was really, really upset. I almost started crying, but then Onee-chan said she was free that day, so she could come!

Mother didn't seem happy about that, but she allowed Onee-chan to come. On the way we talked about how Onee-chan was doing at work, and she made me promise to keep her job a secret. I like keeping secrets. I have three secrets now. The first is about Mai-chan liking the boy in her class, the second is Onee-chan's work and the third one is

They took lots of pictures of me, and I wore a pretty dress. Then, someone asked who Onee-chan was. I said she was my sister, so they took some pictures of us, together! We wore matching dresses and they made Onee-chan really pretty with make-up. They didn't want to at the beginning, but I nearly cried, so they did.

They might even put the pictures on the front of a magazine! I'm really happy.

Then we went home and Onee-chan ate with us. I asked her if she was lonely, but she said it was fine, but she missed me.

I miss her all the time. I can't wait until I can see her again.

Akane-chan


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hi, sorry, I made a mistake - Akane wasn't supposed to know about Hime's job. Oh, well, she would probably guess Hime was acting as Shiro.)**

**Thank you for reading, and sorry this is so short. It's a bit of a filler. The next chapter should have some introductions of new characters.  
**

Diary Entry 4

Hello!

I haven't written in a while because I have been very busy. I have had to go to two modelling shoots in one day, yesterday. That's very rare. And I also had a test at school today, even though I didn't understand any of it. Mother blames my tutor, she said she will probably fire her and get me a new one. I hope she will be really nice!

Tomorrow, a new student will be coming to my class. I'm really excited; I hope it'll be a nice girl, and not a horrible, smelly boy. When we were changing for PE today, some of the boys tried to peek at us! Youko does karate, so she got rid of them all, and we told the teachers. They were in a lot of trouble.

I don't really have much to talk about today. It was very cold. I had to go out in a dress with only two layers, and I nearly froze. But all the models wear very little even on days colder than this, so I will have to be brave.

I think I might be getting fat. I weigh a kilogram more than I did a week ago. I should probably start a diet. I think one without meat would be good. I don't like to eat them. I don't like vegetables either, I wonder if there is a diet which includes not eating vegetables. I would definitely go on it.

Oh, my tutor has arrived. Mother is going to tell her about my test result today. I am not looking forward to it.

Akane-chan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it took a while, Akane-chan is very busy with a lot of homework. (No, that's just me. Besides, if I updated everyday the chapters would be too short.) I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Diary Entry 5

A lot of things have happened lately. Yesterday, in the morning, I went to school, and they introduced the new person, called Nao, short for Naoto. It sounded really cute, and so did the owner of the name. He has big brown eyes, and slightly longer than usual hair for a boy, and he is very little. Smaller than most of the girls even, but then most of the girls are growing bigger than the boys. But Nao is smaller than most of the boys, as well. There was a free seat next to Youko, between her and the boys, so he sat there. I sit one place in front of her.

During break we all talked to him, he's really shy. He said just moved here with his parents and sisters. He has two older ones and a baby sister. He's just like a girl! He's so cute. He'd be a great model, he has really pretty features. I wonder how he would look with long hair and make-up. I would love to dress him in girl's clothes.

Today, in the evening Mother introduced a tutor to me. It was a man; I would never expect Mother to even think of getting a male tutor for me, she knows I hate boys. I suppose men might be different from boys.

He was wearing sunglasses, and looked very stern. I was a little frightened, until we got into the study room. He took of the sunglasses and then beamed. His smile was huge, and really kind. I swear my heart beat got three times faster. I think it was love at first sight.

No, I mustn't think that! He was just really happy, he's a really nice teacher, very nice, but I could never love anyone like that! That's for soppy teenagers, not even Onee-chan is in love. She couldn't be! She swore that we would both stay together forever, and ever. Some man couldn't ever get between us. I love Onee-chan.

So, I don't love him. It's silly.

He taught me painting today. It was a lot of fun. I painted lots of flowers and butterflies and I painted Onee-chan and me, when we're grown up. By then, I'll be a really famous model, and Onee-chan will be a really famous voice actress.

Today, I wrote a lot more than I usually do, but these two days have been interesting.

Akane-chan

Ps. the reason I got a new tutor was because the last one is pregnant and had to leave. She wasn't fired, which was a surprise. I wouldn't ever expect someone could love _her_.

**Yes, she did say " I wouldn't never expect someone could love ****_her_****", but you know, children can be cruel and misunderstanding sometimes. Everyone can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another entry from the morning after the events.**  
**(Sorry, it's the time where I get the most quiet.)**

**And it suddenly got shorter...**

* * *

Diary Entry 6

Nothing very interesting has happened lately. A new magazine has come out with me on it, but that's not very interesting. Oh, I can actually think of two things.

The first one is that I've been asked to act in a television advert! It's for a new type of toy, and some other models have come. I think I'm going to it on Wednesday, after school. It's not very interesting though, but it's my first advert. I hope I get to wear something pretty.

The second is that I've invited Nao-kun to my house. Youko might come too, but I think Mai-chan is busy. We have decided to get him to dress up in some of my dresses! He'll look so cute. I've decided yellow will suit him, and maybe pale blue or white. I'm not sure that they will fit him.

My tutor is just in the other room, and we have guests later, so I have to write this fast. He is teaching me mathematics. Somehow, when he is teaching even the most boring topics ever, the lesson is fun. I don't tend to get a lot of work done at the beginning, but he's very patient and I end up doing lots.

I just noticed today, my tutor has really long eyelashes.

Onee-chan has just started a new show! She was telling me about it, she said she's really excited, but is sad because it's her last one. I don't understand how it's her last one, but I hope she does get to do more work after. I asked her if she would like to come to my house to meet Youko and Nao. She said she might be busy but she'll try and try and try to get to come. I can't wait! It will be so much fun!

Oh, he's coming back. I have to hurry and pretend that I've finished my work and haven't been writing here! Goodnight!

Akane-chan


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone,**

**I'm sorry this took so long, but both Akane-chan and I were really, REALLY busy. Really. I've had about 3 tests this week, and I'm having a mock exam next week, so it's been hectic. To compensate, there will be another entry (or maybe two) today or tomorrow. **

**Thank you for reading. :)**

* * *

28/01/13

Diary Entry 7

I haven't written in a long time, I'm sorry. So I'll start from Wednesday.

I went to the advertisement shooting, and there were a couple of other girls there. It was really brightly coloured in the room, and everyone was told to do laugh and act like what we were doing was fun. One of the girls, I'd never seen her before – the other one was a model from a magazine, fell over and hurt herself, so the director got cross. Afterwards he gave her a treat and said sorry. Mother said she thinks that it was only so he wouldn't get in trouble.

Mother wants me to start acting lessons, because – oh, I'll come back to that! I want to talk about Saturday.

On Saturday Youko and Nao-chan came. Oh, we call him that now, because when we arrived at my house Youko and I were busy planning what he would wear and Mother went to get him. She came into our room and said "Girls! Nao-chan has arrived!" we laughed so much and Mother was so embarrassed when she found out he is a boy. But we carried on calling him Nao-chan.

Especially since he looks perfect dressed as a girl! First we put him in a lilac dress which Youko and I agreed didn't suit him. Then we found a beautiful pale pink one with a white belt and white flowers. We put a pretty flower hair clip in his hair and he looked amazing! Mother came in with some cookies and didn't recognise him. She said he would be a great model. Nao-chan blushed a lot that day.

Oh, I have to tell you about acting lessons. I'm a wonderful model, Mother says, an amazing singer (I have singing classes twice a week) and fantastic at playing the piano (I have piano lessons once a week) (I also swim, dance a little and do arts and crafts after school). But, anyway, she said my acting in the advertisement was terrible. She didn't mean it to hurt – I know she didn't – but it still stung. So, I'm going to have acting lessons. So, when I grow up I could be a model, a dancer, a singer or even an actor! So I'm going to have acting lessons on Sunday afternoons.

Anyway, I'm on a train now, because we're going to visit Papa's grave. I don't remember Papa very well; I think he liked Onee-chan a lot though. Onee-chan is visiting the grave too. She misses him a lot – I can tell. I think if Papa hadn't died, Mother would have liked Onee-chan more. But maybe she wouldn't have because Onee-chan was Papa's favourite. But when I was little, I can remember our home was a lot happier.

We're nearly here so I'd better go.

Akane-chan


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading again. The weekend has been very busy and I haven't quite gotten up to date yet. Sorry.**

* * *

29/01/13

Diary Entry 8

Yesterday when Onee-chan and Mother and I arrived at Papa's grave, there were two women I didn't recognize standing in front of it. The older one had grey hair and had a walking stick, the other one was younger – younger than mother and she looked like Onee-chan. The old woman turned around and she looked really shocked.

She shouted, "You! You killed him!" and pointed her walking stick at Mother. The other woman told her to stop and said she was sorry to Mother. They left after that. Mother looked pale with the shock and Onee-chan looked worried. We silently cleaned the stones and put new flowers into the holders which looked nice with the ones the other women had put in. When we finished it we went down to the little village.

That place is where Papa was brought up; it's a little fishing village. Mother bought us ice creams even though it was cold and windy and told us to wait by the beach. There were some men fishing and we watched the sea. Onee-chan didn't say anything and I didn't either. The sun had gone behind the clouds so it felt gloomy.

Mother came back and took us to a hotel room. She told us we were staying for the night. It wasn't a traditional hotel because Mother just wanted to sleep and leave easily in the morning without having to worry. That confused me. Mother says a lot of things which confuse me. Mother went straight to bed even though it was only 7pm. She told me that there was food in the bag and we had to eat and go to bed. And that we shouldn't make any noise. Mother ignored Onee-chan all day today.

After we had eaten – we only had lunch boxes – we cleared up. Onee-chan turned on the television for a bit but there was nothing interesting for me to watch. We decided to play an acting game, I really like playing with Onee-chan. She can do all sorts of voices now that she's almost a professional seiyuu. We acted as people from my favourite anime, and we acted as a prince and a princess (Onee-chan was the prince, she said I was a beautiful princess) and were about to play and Father and his Daughter but Onee-chan started crying. She put her arms around me and hugged me for ages. Then she got up and told me that we should go to bed and we were being too noisy and we would wake up Mother.

I went in the bath first and now Onee-chan is in there. I'm going to sleep; today's been really tiring and confusing. I don't understand who the women were, where Mother went or why Onee-chan was crying earlier. But I hope that it all gets sorted. That's what grown-ups are for, right?

Goodnight.

Akane-chan


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M REALLY SORRY! I kinda forgot... And then had no inspiration for a week. But reading the newest chapter of Seiyuu Ka! made me want to write again.  
I guess it's kind of fine, because not many people follow this anyway. :D  
But I'm grateful to all of you who do read it, thank you! **

* * *

15/02/13

Diary Entry 9

I haven't written in ages – I'm really sorry! It's because I forget all the time, it's really hard keeping a diary. I have loads of days where I just feel too lazy to go and write. Today at school one of the girls said she was keeping a diary and I told her I was too. Then she asked me if I found it hard to write in it all the time. I told her I didn't, but then I remembered I hadn't written anything for weeks.

In sports yesterday, Nao-chan got hurt so Youko carried him to the infirmary. She looked like a boy. She looks like a boy a lot. She has short hair and is really, really tall. I think she is the tallest in the class apart from another boy. He's really quiet. Anyway, Youko picked him up like he was a princess, carried him up the stairs and put a plaster on his knee. Nao-chan was really embarrassed and everyone said that Youko and Nao-chan like each other. Youko was angry. She doesn't like boys like that. She likes to play with them and is really sporty, but she wouldn't like a boy especially not Nao-chan because he's like a girl.

For all of this week it's been really boring. Apart from my tutoring lessons, have I ever said how good my tutor is at making boring things interesting? Oh, yes I have. Anyway, he's really amazing.

Today, Onee-chan started her last job. She called me on Wednesday and told me she was very nervous but her manager had put up a sign saying "Don't care about your goals or anything, just enjoy it until the end, idiot." She said she'll just be able to do it, and not care so much about mistakes.

For some reason Mother went out today, she wouldn't say why, but she told me to go visit Mai-chan. Mai-chan lives really close, so it's fine.

I weighed myself again. I weigh 45 kilograms now. According to a magazine Youko, Mai-chan and I were reading when we went to Mai-chan's house, I'm overweight. Well, it says Youko is too, but she said she doesn't really care and it's only a bit. Besides, we tried to pinch her fat and couldn't feel anything but there was a load on me! Mai-chan said I looked perfect, but she's lucky anyway because she is really thin. She's a bit shorter than the average, but she's really pretty.

So, I've decided I'm actually going to go on a diet. I'm going to cut down on my food. I'll tell Mother, she always said that if I eat too much I'll end up looking like Mother's sister. She has lots of children and is always cooking and when we used to go and visit she used to say I was really skinny and would try to feed me a lot. Then she would start arguing with Mother. We don't go to see her anymore, but when we visit my Grandparents sometimes she is there. Mother usually ignores her though.

I will also start running every day; I might go with Youko, as she always does a lot of exercise. She even goes to some of the boys sport clubs, because girl ones are too easy for her. I might start doing some other exercises. I would join some clubs at school, but I'm usually very busy after, and there aren't many anyway. Maybe in middle school there will be more.

Which reminds me, I've started doing extra tutoring for my exams next year, to get into a good middle school. Mother said that she wants me to have a good education, because most models are actually really clever.

There, I wrote a lot for today, I promise I'll write again soon.

Akane


	10. Chapter 10

18/02/13

Diary Entry 10

It's the tenth diary entry, but it feels like I've had this diary since forever. I promised that I'd write again, soon, didn't I? So I will. It's a good thing that Sayuri-chan keeps bragging about her diary, because it reminds me of mine.

I have had my tutor timetable changed; we only do an hour of school work, and then have a break and my tutor brings hot chocolate. He's really, really nice – not at all like the boys at my school. He was telling me about photography yesterday, he loves taking pictures. He promised to bring his camera and let me use it – I've always had people taking pictures of me, I wonder what it's like actually taking the pictures.

Anyway, after our break we do tutoring for my exams. It's pretty easy so far, but Mr Sakagami (that's his name) says it will get harder. I hope it doesn't get too hard, or I'll fail my exams. I do my homework when he's left. So, I spend about three and a half hours studying every other evening. In the days I'm not studying I go to dancing, acting or singing lessons. I prefer studying with Mr Sakagami, but I still really like acting lessons. I like pretending I'm someone else; it's really interesting and fun. I wonder why Onee-chan likes acting.

Onee-chan is calling tomorrow! I missed her on Saturday because of her job, so she's calling early this week. She is going to tell me all about her job. I don't really understand what she means by last job – surely she is going to have thousands and thousands! She's an amazing Seiyuu.

Oh, my diet is going well, I've stopped eating loads of snacks when I'm bored, but I weighed myself and there's no difference. Why can I be thinner? I don't like being so fat – it's ugly, and I'm going to lose all my jobs if I don't get rid of it all. The other models are so skinny and pretty, why can't I hurry and be like that?

My tutoring lesson is about to start, so I really need to go. Sorry that this wasn't long enough, I'll write soon.

Akane


	11. Chapter 11

**Everyone, I am incredibly sorry. I have had some really hectic weeks. I promise to post more, as I am unable to revise for the two Science exams I have soon. ^-^ **

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

20/02/13

Diary Entry 11

A lot of exciting things have happened! For instance, I think I might have lost a little bit of weight! Maybe – I don't think my weighing scales are very accurate. I hope I have. I don't think I can see much difference though. When I started running it was really hard, but it's getting easier. Kyoko says there's a sort of rhythm to it. I'm not sure what she means, but when I run, it feels like I'm keeping in time with my heartbeat and breathing. Maybe I could be a professional runner one day!

Onee-chan called today. She told me all about her job – and how much fun it was. She told me that she was working with amazing people, and she wished she could again. I told her she'd be the best seiyuu the world had ever seen, and that soon those amazing people would do anything to work with her. She laughed and told me I was being silly, but I could tell it made her happy. I like it when Onee-chan is happy.

She also told me that she liked someone. Even though she promised she never would. I asked her who it was, but she sounded really embarrassed. I don't think I'm going to be upset about it – I mean, it's natural for her to fall in love. It's never going to happen to me, but Onee-chan is different, right?

Oh, Mr Sakagami came today! And he brought his camera! It was his small one though, because the big one would be difficult to use. After our work – which I had to do well, or I couldn't use the camera – he let me use it. He taught me how to take simple pictures of things, so I took lots of our cat, the trees outside, Mr Sakagami and Mother, when she came in. She was surprised and a little cross at first, but she said my work was good, and let me take a few more. Then Mr Sakagami went home, but he promised that when he came next time he would bring it again. I really like taking pictures.

Nao-chan is having a birthday party soon, and I'm invited! He also asked Youko and Mai-chan. I think he asked another girl from another class who is his childhood friend, and a couple of boys from our class. I'm not sure who they are, Nao-chan doesn't talk to the boys much, unless he has to. He's really shy, it's so cute!

I have to go and wash and go to bed now. I'll write again soon.

Akane


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone. **

**This is another update - quite soon after the other but is set two weeks ago... Sorry... D: **

**I'd like to thank Trepidation Chance for following this. Thank you! You made my day! :D**

**Also, Darumasan ga Koronda is a game like Statues, where there is an 'it' who has to look away and chant 'Darumasan ga Koronda' and when they turn around, if anyone is moving, the have to go and hold the hand of 'it'. There are many variations of this game, and I only just found it today, so please do forgive/correct me if I get any of this information wrong. **

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

24/02/13

Diary Entry 12

Today was Nao-chan's birthday party, at one in the afternoon I changed into my pretty blue dress and it's embroidered by pastel pink flowers. I think it looks childish, and mother agreed, but it was very nice and I liked it anyway.

I like to write things in orders, so even though I'm really angry about something, I'll wait until the bit when it actually happened.

Anyway, we arrived at the party late because we live far away from Nao-chan and everyone else was there. They had already started playing party games and they had split into teams of two, so I couldn't join in. They quickly stopped and I was introduced to the other children. I already know Mai-chan and Youko. Nao-chan's childhood friend's called Mori Wakana, she is very tall and thin, and she has dark eyes and she is very quiet, but when she talks she has a soft, pretty voice. I haven't really spoken to her before. The other two are Hajime and Kaoru from our class, Hajime is very mature and Kaoru is very immature, they make a good pair.

We all played Darumasan ga Koronda until it was time to eat. Nao-chan had a big cake with lots of white icing – it wasn't as big as mine though. We all sang him happy birthday and he blew out his candles. The cake had a pink filling and tasted very sweet, we all felt a little sick after, so we just sat down and Nao-chan opened his presents. I got Nao-chan a present – a notebook, like my diary and a glow in the dark wall clock. Kaoru said the diary was girly, so I pushed him, which made him spill his drink all over my dress! I was very angry, and I've been waiting to write this down all day. I almost started crying. I hate boys like Kaoru; he's the most annoying boy in the world.

Nao-chan's mother cleaned it up; she's very different from my Mother, she laughs and smiles a lot. Mother only laughs with grown-ups around. She made me smile, and then gave me a sweet and I went back and sat with Youko and glared at Kaoru. He looked kind of defiant and ashamed at the same time. Humph. We played more games after and Kaoru didn't win any. Serves him right.

Mother was late to pick me and Mai-chan up to take us home, so after everyone left Mai-chan went to the bathroom and Nao-chan and I sat together alone. We aren't alone very often, usually Youko is with us, and so we were very quiet. I suddenly noticed his eyelashes were very long, and I told him so. He blushed and asked if it looked girly. I said 'yes' and he looked sad. I asked him if he didn't like looking like a girl. He told me that he wished he was more like a boy, but he didn't tell me why, and he went very red. Mai-chan came back just then, so we carried on playing our board game.

After Mother took us home, she took my dress and washed it, but she was cross. I don't know why. I told her that Kaoru did it but she didn't seem to care and just ignored me. She left me dinner and went straight to bed. She hasn't really done that in ages, she used to more. After eating, I cleared up and finished some homework, because I wanted Mr Sakagami to let me use the camera again. I've taken a few more pictures, and I think they're okay. But it's really fun, because you get to keep the memories and pictures and things in your mind on something else, so you don't have it fade away.

I'm very tired now, I'm going to sleep, goodnight.

Akane


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone!**

**I can give ou thousands of excuses, including revision, tiredness, writers block and being incredibly busy, but I'm sure you're not too interested. Thank you for reading! **

**Oh, and thanks to Dominique A.D.C.P for following. :)**

01/03/13

Kaoru was annoying today, again! He came up to me in break and told me that I shouldn't be a model because I look like a boy, and my dress was horrible anyway, so he asked why I cried about it getting dirty. I almost hit him, but Youko had told the teacher, who made Kaoru say sorry to me. I know he isn't. I hate him.

Anyway, Kaoru isn't important, because I have good news! I lost some weight again, it's only a bit but I feel like I'm going closer to being beautiful. It means I have to eat less though, but Mother doesn't mind giving me smaller portions. I like running too; I can go faster and faster and for longer now. I used to get out of breath more. Youko goes running with her two older brothers, and they like to tease me a lot, but they're really nice. When I got really tired on the second run, the oldest brother picked me up and carried me on his shoulders for the rest of the time! He's really strong.

Oh, I got a tooth out! It's a premolar, my first one. It was really loose and I bit into an apple and it came out. Mother found a cavity in it, so she checked to see if my other teeth had any. They don't, which is very, very good. I need to take care of my teeth well. I've shown all my friends and Mr Sakagami, who's very proud of me.

I've been doing well in my work, so Mr Sakagami brings his camera. I like going around the house looking for things to take pictures of, I have lots. Mr Sakagami said that next time; we can look at the pictures on a computer. I'm excited to see what they look like when they're big. He also said that I'm very good at taking pictures, and he showed me how to make pictures look better. He keeps saying really nice things and makes me blush. I feel like telling everyone about him and how wonderful he is. I think he's my fourth favourite person, first is Onee-chan, then Mai-chan and then Youko. Nao-chan is fifth because he hasn't been talking to me much since his birthday party. I don't get why.

I wish I could take the pictures for the modelling, when another model was having her photo-shoot I wanted to try to take some pictures. They're all so pretty and I wish I could capture that beautiful glow that seems to shine from them. I wonder if I glow like they do. Maybe when I get skinnier I will.

I need to go to sleep now, so goodnight.

Akane


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it seems like it's been years, but I have had loads of exams... **

**Actually, screw that. I've had a mental block for ages. Then when that was over... I don't know... **

**Life's just... Life, y'know?**

**Anyways, I really hope that you enjoy this. Sorry about the massive gap between the last one and this. I will update as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading! Sorry about the weirdness of the chapter! :D**

* * *

05/03/13

Diary Entry 14

Onee-chan came to visit today! She had to come after school and we ate together. We played lots of games together, like our favourite acting games – she's gotten much better lately - and I think Mother might like Onee-chan more now because she always tells me to tells her to visit. I'm going to go to her flat to play soon! I really want Onee-chan to come back home. I miss her so, so much. But she's going to be very busy from now on. I'm really; really glad that she's going to do what she's always wanted to. I hope I get to be that happy when I'm older.

It's funny but, I had a rather odd dream last night. In some ways it was happy, but it also made my heart feel sad. I wonder if your heart feeling sad is the same as the rest of you feeling sad. Anyway, my dream started in complete darkness. I was a bit scared until lots of flashing lights came. It made me dizzy so I closed my eyes in the dream. When I opened them I was underwater and I panicked because it felt like I couldn't breathe, until I saw Sakagami-sensei coming towards me. He was riding on the back of a turtle and he reached out to me. When I got on the turtle shell it was really beautiful and big and there was a massive golden palace. Inside the palace were lots of pretty dresses and jewels and no people, and when I went out to the gardens I found Nao-chan there, and he was crying, but I didn't go to him. I don't know why, because in real life I would've. I woke up after that, but I feel like I missed a bit of a story – I sort of felt a little bit empty. Like what little emotions and feelings I had didn't really matter – like I wasn't important. I was so happy that Sensei had saved me, but I don't really understand what my dream meant and why the ending didn't feel right.

Speaking of Sakagami-sensei, something really exciting is happening! I did really well on my tests at school and at home so Sensei is going to take me to the amusement park! Mother was going to come but she's busy on that day - I think she's going to see Onee-chan or something. I don't know why, but the fact that I get to be with sensei for hours makes me really joyful! My heart beat really fast when I found out and I really can't wait for the weekend.  
I know! I should make a bento! I am good at making egg rolls – Onee-chan always said so – so I'll put lots in. And maybe I'll get some cookies. I made some for my school friends one Youko's birthday last year. I love cooking. I hope I don't mess the bento up, or do something stupid at the theme park like vomit after going on a big ride. I don't want Sakagami-sensei to hate me, it's what I want least in the whole wide world.  
I really can't wait! I'm so excited! Why can't Saturday come sooner? I've got to go to bed now, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep well.  
Goodnight.

Akane


End file.
